Eres Mía, Solo Mía
by Okami Kinomoto
Summary: "Eres mía, solo mía Sakuno Ryusaki"- ella era de él, aunque ni siquiera ella lo supiera él se encargaría de que eso ya no pasara. Esta es mi primera historia y espero que les agrade, es un poco Ooc.


Bueno primero que nada ¿Cómo están? espero que bien.

Bueno esta es mi primera historia de PoT bueno mi primera historia en si y espero que les agrade ^^

**Disclaimer:**

Prince of Tennis no me pertenece ni sus personajes yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia un poco Ooc.

RyoxSaku

* * *

Estaba confundido, ¿Que le ocurría? últimamente se sentía extraño y la culpable de esto era ella, ella lo había estado envenenando de apoco y no había dado cuenta, tarde fue cuando se percato de que estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacia, que le molestaba cuando otros chicos se acercaban a ella para hablarle y él con la miraba los apartaba, estaba envenenado y su única cura irónicamente era ella ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Cómo lo fue envenenado? tenia la respuesta.

Su mirada, sin percatarse de ello, ella con su tierna mirada lo comenzó a envenenar, todo fue rápido no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a querer que solo lo mirara a él, solo a él y a nadie más con su tierna mirada.

Sus labios, si ellos también habían aportado y es que cuando pronunciaba su nombre no se podía oír mejor, le encantaba cuando lo llamaba, solo quería que ella lo pronunciara, no quería oír otro nombre de otro chico que no fuera él. Y que si era egoísta él solo la quería para él ¿posesivo? por supuesto si se trataba de ella.

Desvió su mirada para buscarla, pero no estaba ahí _otra vez. _Últimamente no la veía en las practicas, desaparecía y no la volvía a ve hasta el día siguiente.

_-"Tal vez se ve con otro."_- su conciencia le hablaba.

_-"Y eso que importa, sigue jugando."_-ahora otra parte de la misma le hablaba.

_-"¿Cómo que importa? idiota si esta con otro eso estaría mal porque no podría jugar bien."_- razono de nuevo la primera parte-

_-"Hmm eso podría ser un problema, ¿Que haremos?"_-preguntaba la segunda.

-¡Ryoma-sama cuidado!-al oír el grito volteo,tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Momoshiro sacaba y si no fuera por sus reflejos tendría una pelota marcada en la cara.

-¡Echizen! ¡¿estas bien?!

-Si Momo-sempai.-contesto mientras bajaba su raqueta del nivel de la cara.

-Estas muy distraído, mejor ve a tomar un descanso.

-No, estoy bien.-se negó este.

-Echizen ve a tomar un descanso, luego seguirás con la practica.

-Esta bien.-no se podía negar, ahora se lo ordenaba el capitán.

Esto no le hacía bien, se distraía en las practicas cuando no la veía, ¿y si su conciencia tenia razón y estaba con otro? no podía permitirlo ¿Tenía el derecho? no, pero lo tendría o se dejaba de llamar Ryoma Echizen.

Pero parte de su conciencia no le tomaba importancia, esa parte que le indicaba que el tenis era primero.

_ -"Ya olvídalo y concéntrate en tu preciado tenis."_

Y la otra parte, esa parte que estaba conectada a su corazón le indicaba que sin ella eso no importaba.

_-"Mejor deberías buscarla, antes de que si termine con otro."_

No, eso si que no lo permitiría primero muerto antes que permitir que se vaya con otro y el no haya hecho nada.

_-"sabes que te quiere, todos lo saben"_-siguió hablando parte de su conciencia, esa aclaración lo hizo sonreír con arrogancia_-"pero de nada servirá si tu no haces nada para demostrarle que tu sientes lo mismo y esos sentimientos en ella terminen por pertenecer le a otro. " _

Si, eso era cierto, pero ¿Que podía hacer? ¿declararse? no era bueno con las palabras y eso todo lo sabía.

_-"Es una buena opción"- _opino la segunda parte.

-"Y tu no querías que lo olvidara"-le reclamo Ryoma.

_-"Si, pero como eres testarudo no lo harás y eso interviene en las practicas, además cuando ella esta cerca siempre sacas lo mejor de ti"- _termino concluyendo. Enfrascado en su nueva disputa con su conciencia no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba al árbol donde estaba descansando.

-Ryoma-kun- oh si, la culpable de todo estaba frente a él hablándole y él solo la miraba- ten-dijo luego de tender su mano-te traje una ponta para que te refresques y concentres.

La recibí, después de todo era una ponta y una ponta no se niega, pero ¡¿Por que lo dijo todo con esa sonrisa en su rostro?! con eso solo lograba envenenarlo más y lo empeoraba sentándose a su lado, muy cerca, aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - comenzó a hablar- Tomo-chan me contó que has estado distraído últimamente y que hoy casi te golpeo una pelota.

_-"Dile que es su culpa"-_la tenis-conciencia hablo.

_-"No seas burro, eso la haría sentir mal"-_la conciencia-corazón hablaba ahora.

-¿Donde has estado? no te he visto en las practicas.-pregunto en tono neutro como siempre.

-Etto, bueno yo estaba.-¿porque diablos se puso nerviosa? solo era una pregunta, bueno no era propio de él, pero quería saber la respuesta y para eso la miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos de color cobrizo al igual que su cabello que le llamaban tanto la atención, ella se sonrojo por este hecho, él solo lo disfruto, se veía adorable sonrojada y más cuando la causa era él- yo he estado ocupada.-le sonaba a escusa la verdad.

-¿Haciendo que?-seguía con su tono neutro, pero se moría por saber la razón.

-"Viéndose con otro, ya acéptalo ahora le sonríe a otro porque tu no la tomabas en cuenta".-frunció el ceño, ella solo debía sonreírle a él, pero también era verdad que no la tomaba mucho en cuenta.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- ella se extraño por el cambio de actitud repentino.

-Te hice una pregunta.-contesto algo molesto.

-No quieres saberlo, te aburrirás ya que no se trata de tenis.-dijo restando le importancia y molesta por su actitud.

-Si quiero.-el quería saber y lo sabría.

-Esta bien- acepto resignada-estaba ayudando a Kinta-kun a-

-¿Porque estabas con Kintaro?-¿Porque de todas las personas del planeta tenía que ser él? ahora tenía una mirada sería, además de estar enojado a simple vista.

-¿Porque te enojas?-dijo ella extrañada y un poco molesta por la actitud de su principie, su amiga le había contado que estaba actuando extraño, pero esto era demasiado.

Es que no se daba cuenta que todo era su culpa, tenía toda lógica del mundo, bueno quizás no, pero aún así ella era la culpable de esto,

-Ryoma-kun te hice una pregunta.-hora si estaba más molesta que antes.

-Por tu culpa.-le dijo sin pensarlo provocando que la chica se sorprendiera.

-¿Mi culpa? y ¿eso porque?-en verdad que para ella era demasiado extraño todo esto.

-No te hagas la tonta, lo sabes perfectamente.-dijo apartando su vista para tomar su ponta.

-Mou Ryoma-kun no te entiendo y tu no me quieres explicar.-calló un momento-mejo me voy, Kinta-kun me debe de estar esperando.

Dicho esto se levanto de su lugar dispuesta a caminar para su encuentro con Kintaro, pero eso el no lo iba a permitir, ya lo había decidido, se levanto y tomo de su muñeca obligando la a girarse provocando que quedaran juntos, tan juntos que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-Ryo-ryoma-kun estas muy cerca-le dijo ella mirando sus ojos con un notable sonrojo, pero aún así no se alejo de él, le era imposible hacerlo.

Él no la escuchaba, estaba mirando esos labios, labios que repentinamente se le antojaron. ¿Cómo sería besarlos? ¿Que ocurriría si lo hacia? ¿Se envenenaría más? o ¿Sería su cura?. Tenía mucha preguntas en su cabeza, no lo dejaban actuar.

_-"¿Porque no lo descubre en vez de estarte preguntando? si lo haces luego podremos jugar tenis tranquilamente."_- su tenis-conciencia hablaba de nuevo.

_-"En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo, ya sea veneno o cura, no la debes dejar ir."-_ decía su conciencia-corazón.

_-"No seas baboso, si se atreve a dejarla lo golpeamos."-_de nuevo su tenis-conciencia.

-Eso no tiene sentido, no pueden golpearme.

-¿Quien te quiere golpear?-le había preguntado ella en tono preocupado, le había hablado a su conciencia en voz alta, aunque eso no tenia sentido eso había ocurrido.

-Nadie-dicho esto acorto la distancia que había ente ellos para unir sus labios en una beso tímido por parte de ella, exigente por parte de él, exigente de que aquellos labios fueran solo suyos y que nadie se osara a probar, nadie que no fue él claro esta.

-Eres mía Sakuno Ryusaki, solo mía-ella lo miraba impresionada-me gustas y Te Amo eso es lo que me pasa, me distraigo en las practicas cuando tu no estas cerca, ahí animándome y eso me hace pensar que esta con otro y eso en verdad me frustra mucho, al punto de que mi conciencia se divide en dos, ya no esta sincronizada, una parte quiere estar siempre contigo, mientras la otra quiere que me concentre en lo importante, pero ella no sabe que tu también eres importante, más que el tenis, por eso dije que tu tenías la culpa, tu eres la razón de que me distraiga en las practicas, eres tú con esa tierna mirada y esos dulces labios que me envenenaron, un veneno el cual la cura eres tu. Así que desde ahora quiero que seas mi novia, mía, solo mía y por eso no quiero que salgas sola con Kintaro.

Esa si que había sido una fuerte declaración, no se la esperaba ni ella ni él.

_-"No que eras malo con las palabras."_-intervino su tenis-conciencia para burlarse de él.

_-"Eso no importa, ahora debes estar feliz porque ya podrá jugar tenis tranquilo."_- y su conciencia corazón intervenía.

_-"No lo se, ella todavía no ha dicho nada."_-eso era cierto.

-Pero Ryoma-kun, Kinta-kun y yo-

-No me importa lo que sean, yo quiero que seas mía, solo mía no quiero compartirte con nadie.-termino tajante.

-Ryoma-kun-ella sonreía y eso era bueno ¿no?- yo Te Amo a ti, Kinta-kun y yo solo somos amigos.

Eso lo aliviaba, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, bueno por los menos no por ahora.

-Yo también Te Amo a ti, solo a ti, porque eres mía solo mía.-volvió a decir para volver a unir sus labios.

-Tuya, solo tuya.

Así iba a ser de ahora en adelante, no permitiría que se alejara de él.

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado y

Buenos Días, Buenas Tarde o Buenas Noches. ^^


End file.
